


Words He Only Dreamed to Hear

by Kaiciend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Husbands, M/M, Smut, sappy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: "They're beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."Never in Magnus' life had someone cherished him like he was everything to them. Alexander continues to surprise him.Forever is what they have to themselves.*Absolutely Smitten- Dodie*





	Words He Only Dreamed to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of summary is that? idk  
> enjoy~

Alexander had done the unexpected over and over again. All those walls Magnus had building to shield him from heartbreak all those years went crumbling down with Alexander’s words and actions.

He finally met someone that loved every part of him. Both heart and soul. Someone that wanted to stay with him forever.

Forever was something that was beyond his wildest dreams because who would want to be with a demon. But his dear Alexander vowed to be by his side til the end of time.

Time was something they both had.

“Something on my face?” asked Alec, breaking Magnus’ train of thoughts.

“No, dear,” Magnus ressured, “I just love your face.”

Alec’s face flushed a beautiful pink. Oh, how Magnus loved his lover’s reactions. Alec didn’t reply. He only scooted closer to Magnus on their couch to give him a deep kiss.

Magnus gladly kissed back and brought his hand up to tug on his soft hair. He smiled, recognizing the shampoo Alec used during his clean up after demon hunting. The smell of sandalwood on Alec was like Magnus staking a claim on him. 

_ Mine, mine, mine. This man is mine. _ Magnus thought to himself. 

He knew he could be selfish with Alexander. He could voice wants and concerns without having to worry about coming off as too demanding. He knew Alexander would gladly listen just as he would the same in return. Often times, his boyfriend knew exactly what to say and do to make him feel better after a shitty day. Never had he met someone that understood him like that, even parts of himself he never knew about. Alexander reached into the deepest part of his heart, pulling out all his darkest demons and filling it back up with unconditional love that made him swoon.

“Hey,” Alec said softly.

Magnus chuckled, “Hey you, too.”

“Come here.”

Alec tugged Magnus down on top of his and proceeded to kiss along his neck. The other moaned and pushed his hips down. He felt hands kneading his ass. Everything was electrifying as he went for another kiss that got heated quickly. Both pushed against each other, trying to minimize the space between them as much as possible.

Magnus broke the kiss.

“We- we should take this to the room,” he said, dazed, “The couch isn’t the most comfortable place to have sex on, love.”

Alec got up and tugged Magnus along with him. He pulled him back into a kiss. The two stumbled around the room and finally landed on their plush mattress.

“That was graceful,” said Magnus, looking down at Alec.

“Oh, hush you and get back to kissing me,” Alec teased his lover.

Heated kisses and roaming hands only fueled the moment for the two men. Magnus’ hands slid up Alec’s side while Alec’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Their hips grinding against each other’s. 

“Magnus...” Alec moaned again the kiss, hands gripping Magnus’ hair.

The other only answered with kisses along the shadowhunter’s neck. Alec bared his neck for him, exposing the deflect rune even more. He panted harder, not even bothering to quiet down. Alec was too far gone to care. Why should he have to be conscious about how turned on he was by Magnus’ teasing.

“Off,” Magnus said, pulling his shirt off and flinging it somewhere.

Both naked, they joined back together. This time, there was nothing in between. Skin on skin. Alec pulled Magnus’s closer and pressed his harding cock against his. The sensation making him moan. Magnus straddled him, grinding down. He loved the feel of Alec’s dick sliding against his against his hole.

“Fuck, Magnus! Want you so bad!”

The warlock only answered with a hand stroking Alec’s hard cock. He could feel it pulsing in his hands. He lowered his mouth around the cock and gave it a lick from the bottom to the tip. Magnus made sure to tongue the slit, knowing how it’d always make Alec lose his mind. Pre cum started to flow out the head, and Magnus gladly licked it all up. He savored the salty taste.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned his name.

“Yes, dear?” Magnus answered, letting his mouth pop as he stopped sucking.

“Inside me, please,” Alec whined, “I need you.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured up their bottle of lube that was half empty. Pomegranate flavored for what he was going to do. He coated his two fingers, index and middle, with lube and started to breach Alec’s hole. He knew his boyfriend could take two fingers in the beginning.

Alec continued to moan at the foreplay. He moved his hips in sync with Magnus’ hand thrusting in and out, wanting to get more.

After a few minutes, a third finger entered, and Alec hissed. Lips kissed his to calm and soothe the unpleasant feelings away. Suddenly, fingers were gone, and Alec wasn’t kissing Magnus anymore. He reached for his hands to bring back pleasure, but his partner disappeared from his view.

Magnus hitched Alec’s legs up and kissed them. He then licked the hole. Alec gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Magnus licking him. It was an erotic site to behold. He brought a hand down and pushed the bit of hair that was cover Magnus’ beautiful eyes. Magnus looked up with the golden eyes of his, and Alec lost it.

He got up and pushed his boyfriend down. Alec gazed down lovingly at the wonderful man underneath him.

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec said with a smile.

Magnus brushed a hand against Alec’s face, and he leaned into it. The warmth from his hands was comforting in so many ways.

“I know who you are, but I swear you are everything the angels dreamt of,” Alec spoke softly.

“Nothing about me is angelic, Alexander,” Magnus countered.

“Agree to disagree,” Alec frowned, “I lose my breath every time I was up next to you. The sun’s rays gives you a halo. You look as angelic as you are beautiful, Magnus.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ lips and neck, going lower and lower. His boyfriend’s body reacting perfectly to the attention he gave it.

He continued, “I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you. So holy...”

Again, this man never ceased to surprise him in good ways. Always taking the air from his lungs and filling it love.

Alec held Magnus’ face gently, “Allow me to worship you.”

He straddled him and brought his cock to his ass. Alec sat down, letting the cock slide in. He began moving slowly, wanting everything to last. Magnus grabs his hips and meets Alec’s movements. He pulls him down for a slow, wet kiss. They moan into each other’s mouths. Alec’s more louder as Magnus shifted a bit and changed the angle. His cock was able to hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck, Ma-Magnus!”

“So good. Alexander, you feel so good,” he groaned.

Skin slapped against skin as Magnus thrusted harder and faster. He was almost nearing his orgasm. Alec’s tight hole made it near impossible for him to hold back any longer.

“Alec, Alexander!”

Alec pulled his lover down for a sloppy kiss. Saliva trailing down on the side as their tongues met. He moved with each thrust, meeting them in the middle to make Magnus’ cock go deeper inside. He felt so full.

Magnus hugged Alec around the waist and slid a hand down Alec’s aching cock. He began stroking it.

“Hng!” moaned Alec at the pleasurable feel of a hand jerking him.

“Cumming...” Magnus warned.

Alec nodden and ran his hand down Magnus’ back, stopping near his ass. He grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze. He inserted a finger into his hole, slowly thrusting it in and out.

Magnus, pushed over with the fingering, came. He continued to fucking Alec, chasing his orgasm. Alec took over jerking himself off.

“Fuck!” Magnus swore.

Cum filled Alec, and he moaned at the slippery feel of Magnus’ semi-hard cock moving in him. Magnus carefully rolled over half on top of him. He was still inside him as they came down from the high. Alec placed butterfly kisses on Magnus’ neck.

Both sighed in happiness.

Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’ warm one, holding it. He brought it up to his beating heart. Magnus smiled softly as he felt the synchronized beating of both their hearts. This was the effect of bonded immortality. Their lives were forever intertwined with one another’s. Like oxygen, both needed each other to survive.   
They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Hands held tight, never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinkwecanseemercury on tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> I put this fic off since the beginning of the month. I finally got around to finishing it.


End file.
